My perfect life
by brookefanatic
Summary: This is the story of 2 brothers who never knew the other one existed until one day there girlfriends decide to double date and there whole perfect life comes crashing down, ON HIATUS
1. Summary

**My perfect life- This is the story of 2 brothers who never knew the other one existed until one day there girlfriends decide to double date and there whole perfect life comes crashing down, This is the story of two College Freshmans who's lives are just about to end, or is it just starting?**

Chapter 1- Summary!

Lucas scott had it all, a full college scholarship to Duke University, a Girlfriend who practically gave up her life just to be with him (not that she was complaining, I mean look at him the boy is fine..), and the brains, he could be just about anything he wanted to be, but he would rather play college ball, Just like his Uncle Keith, who had recentley passed away in a school shooting. He wanted to be just like him or was it that he wanted him to be proud of him? He didn't know exactly why he wanted to play college ball, but one thing was for sure, Keith would have wanted him to do whatever it was he loved to do and that was Basketball.

Nathan Scott on the other hand didn't have it all, sure he had a Full scholarship to Duke University to, but he didn't have a girlfriend that would follow him and we all know he definitly Does not have a Brain, (I mean the guy did Marry his Tutor and we see how well that worked out, she's singing all over the world and they ended up divorced), he also has noone to look up to. His father Dan Scott is the mayor of Sunrise California where they recently resided. He was also a big basketball star in his day, so ever since Nathan started he's been pushing and pushin until Nathan cracked under pressure, ex. Drugs, Marrying the tutor and becoming a Manwhore kind of.

Nathan and Lucas have never met once in their entire lives since they've been Born, Nathan is 18 years old and Lucas just turned 19, they are about to find out what it's like when there worlds collide...

**A/N- Love it? hate it? I know I never really finish my other stories but I get really bad writers block, Sorry to my dedicated readers out there, but this story just came to me and I think a lot of you might enjoy it, I know I am not the best typer so bear with me lol lemme know what you think!**


	2. College life can't be that hard, can it?

**I hope you all liked the first chapter even though it was just the summary lol**

Chapter 2- College life can't be that hard can it?

"Brooke hurry up" Lucas yelled through the college dorms as he reached his room and opened the door to find a slightly slender black guy standing in the middle of the room.

"Hi, I'm Skillz, you must be Lucas my roomate" Skillz said as he helped Lucas with some bags.

"Yeah, so are you on the basketball team to?" Lucas added making small talk until Brooke finally reached the room.

"Yeah, Dawg, they always put team-mates in rooms together" Skillz laughed a little

"Hey, Her'es your crap, and did I mention that for a guy Lucas you have a lot of crap" Brooke said breathlessly.

"Brooke all you carried was my basketball and a five lb bag" Lucas laughed at how breathless she looked.

"Well you try walking in high heeled Jimmy Choo's, and then we'll talk" Brooke giggled now picturing Lucas in a pair of Jimmy choo's.

Skillz just sat there watching the two arguing and he was to laughing at it...

"Oh sorry, Um. Brooke this is my roomate Skillz, Skillz this is my girlfriend Brooke" Lucas smiled...

"Nice to meet you" Brooke said as she set her hand out to be shooked.

"You to pretty girl" Skillz said as he shook her hand and she smiled...

"Hey Skillz, coach wants us to the Gym asap" A tall boy with shaggy brown hair said.

"Alright Nate" Skillz yelled "Looks like we gotsta go" Skillz said as he waved to Brooke and grabbed his stuff..

"Alright babe, I'll stop by your room tonight and we'll grab supper" Lucas said as he kissed Brooke.

Brooke stood there alone wondering how she was going to get all of her stuff in her room now that Lucas was at practice, she walked into the hall and saw a bunch of guys scattered everywhere.

"New College Freshmen Girl needs help with her stuff" Brooke yelled and winked and about 10 guys joined her side. "It's in the car outside" She smiled...

after about 10 guys carried her stuff to her room she thanked them and walked in..

"Impressive, I'm actually jealous I didn't think of it first" The redheaded smiled...

"Rachel" Brooke squealed as she hugged her longtime bestfriend/Arch Enemy.

"What's up Hoe bag?" Rachel asked...

"Not a lot slut, I didn't know you were going here" Brooke exclaimed..

"I decided that I wouldn't rather be anywhere else, I missed you" Rachel said sincere as she gave Brooke another hug.

"Awe, Rach, I missed you to" Brooke stated..

"So how's Luke?" Rachel asked.

"He's good, he's at practice, which is why I had all those sweet innocent boys help me" Brooke winked..

"You put on the Brooke Davis charm didn't you?" Rachel asked proudly.

"You know it" Brooke giggled..

Meanwhile at practice the coach had them all running laps before they talked just to see how in shape they all were.

"Alright boys bring it in" The coached yelled...

The boys all ran up in fits of breathing problems.

"So, now that you have the mile outta the way, I have to boys who did it within 9-10 minutes and If I am correct that's a record here at Duke, when I say your names please step forward, Looks like they're Brothers, Scott and Scott please step forwards" The coached said...

Both Lucas and Nathan stepped forwards and everybody looked and examined the two boys standing there.

"Are you both Twins?" The coached asked and received weird looks from both the men.

"Um. Coach I have no idea who he is, we're not brothers" Lucas said and Nathan agreed.

"Well that's weird, Scott is not usually a common last name" The coach said...

The rest of practice was just the coach talking and preparing them for what was coming during off seasons and Practices..

Lucas was making his way to Brooke's room when he heard giggling on the inside "Brooke must have made a new friend in her roomate" He thought as he knocked..

Brooke walked to the door and answered with a smile..

"There's my Broody" Brooke smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the one and only Lucas Scott" Rachel beamed...

"Rach" Lucas said as he gave the red head a well deserved hug.

"How are ya scott?" Rachel asked...

"I'm good, how about you?" He asked.

"Great, just gettin ready for my date" She smiled and walked back towards the bathroom.

"You have a boyfriend all ready, what about Cooper Lee?" Lucas mocked..

"Please, he was like 30, Pediphyle" She stated..

"Yeah but if I remember correctly, you didn't care then" Lucas chuckled...

"Yeah but that was before I found out he was married and had children" Rachel giggled "It was fun though" She laughed in spite of her self.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

Brooke answered and there stood that same Tall, Shaggy brown-haired boy.

"Hey, she's almost ready" Brooke smiled letting him in.

"Hey it's Nathan right?" Lucas asked making sure.

"Yeah, How weird was it that the coach thought we were brothers just because we have the same last name?" Nathan laughed...

"Weird" Lucas chuckled.

"wait, you mean your last name is Scott to? How hott is that?" Brooke asked mostly to herself.

"Brooke" Lucas scolded.

"Well think about it, I'm attracted to a Scott, YOU! And well Rachel tried to steal you, So maybe it's just like fate" Brooke giggled trying to figure out what fate even meant...

"I didn't try to steal him" Rachel said walking back into the room "I didn't know he had a girlfriend, so there's a difference" She laughed...

"Wait, you all know eachother?" Nathan asked clearly confused..

"Yeah, ya see, Lucas, Brooke and I pretty much grew up together, I move to N.C My Sophmore year and we've been like bestfriends since" Rachel explained...

"Except for that one time she tried to steal Lucas and then she was just my Arch Enemy" Brooke giggled.

"Alrighty then, well we should go" Nathan said...

"You guys should come to, we could totally double date, I remember Brooke saying you were going to grab a bite, well we are to, Join us" Rachel said...

"Yeah, what do you say?" Nathan asked.

"Sure" Brooke said looking at Lucas.

"Yeah why not?" Lucas stated.

**A/N- Love it? Hate it?**


	3. Memories and Brothers?

**A/N- Ahh Thank you, even though it was only one review but thank you! I hope you all love the Brachel Friendship, I am a Huge Brooke and Rachel fan, I love their friendship on the show.**

Chapter 2- Memories and Brothers?

Lucas, Nathan, Rachel and Brooke walked into a cafe, somewhat like Karens, the smell of the food Brought both Brooke and Lucas back to a place they remember so well, Karens Cafe. Lucas's moms Cafe. They found a booth and sat down getting ready to order their food.

"Wow, Luke doesn't this place remind you of your moms place?" Rachel asked in awe..

"Yeah it does look fairly familiar, Gee, I wonder if my mom did Branch out her cafe" They all laughed.

"What can I get for you?" A waitress about 19 asked...

"I'll take a hamburger and fries" Said both Lucas and Nathan.

"I'll have umm... a Salad with dressing on the side, Hold the tamatoes and Onions, because well I have kissing lips and I'll take a glass of your finest water" Brooke smiled handing her the menu as Nathan stared in shock.

"I'll take the same" Rachel smiled also handing her the menu.

"Actually, we only have water out of tap" The waitress said confused.

"Well that's fine" Brooke said flashing her famous Brooke Davis smile.

"Alright, well I'll be back with your order" The waitress smiled and walked away.

"Did you hear that, she sounded just like Arnold Swarchenhunk" Brooke laughed..

"Babe, His name is Arnold Swarchenegger" Lucas laughed at the very confused look on Brookes face.

"Right, Whatever, he was hot anyways" She giggled, she knew what his name was, she just always loved to irritate Lucas, although the spelling of his name was another question for another time.

"So Brooke, what are you majoring in?" Nathan asked changing the subject.

"Fashion, I am someday going to be a great well-knowned Fashion Designer, hopefully for Vogue" Brooke admitted with such Confidence.

"That's cool, What about you Racherl?" Nathan asked.

"Art, Oh wait, no that was Peyton" Rachel Mocked as Brooke almost choked on her water the Waitress brought them "Actually I someday want to be a Dallace Cowboy Cheerleader" She smiled.

"Wait, Who is Peyton?" Nathan asked confused.

"She is a long story, which I will fill you in about when Evil Brooke is not giving you glares" Rachel whispered in Nathan's ears as he looked in Brooke's direction.

"Alright, Changing the subject, What about you Luke, why did you want to be a basketball player?" Nathan asked.

"Well when I was younger my Uncle used to take me to Play basketball at this park called the Rivercourt and he was my Role Model basically and I wanted to be just like him, and He went to college here and I dont know, I guess I just wanted to make him proud" Lucas admitted looking really sad.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there Luke, I really wish I was" Rachel said holding his hand.

"What happened?" Nathan asked confused by all the looks..

"His uncle passed away over the summer" Brooke said sadly.

"Awe, Man that sucks I'm sorry, I just found out my Uncle passed away this summer to, although I never met him, but still it sucks" Nathan said sympathetically. "What was his name?" Nathan asked..

"Keith, Keith Scott" Lucas smiled as Nathan looked at him funny.

"My Uncle's name was Keith to, Keith Scott to be accurate" Nathan said.

"Wow! That's weird" Lucas said.

"What's your dads name Luke?" Nathan asked curious.

"I've never met my dad, but I think his name was Dan, not sure though" Lucas half laughed.

"My dad's name is Dan, now how freaking weird is that?" Nathan asked more so to himself than anyone else.

"What's your moms name?" Lucas asked wondering what all this meant.

"Karen, I know that for sure, but I have never met her before" Nathan smiled remembering the time Dan told him about her.

"My mom's name is Karen" Lucas said shocked.

Both Brooke and Rachel have been sitting there watching and then Brooke squealed.

"YOU'RE BROTHERS" Brooke screamed making the whole Cafe turned to look.

"Thanks Brooke, we got that" Lucas said.

"Do we? I mean maybe this is a weird coincidence" Nathan half smiled..

"There's only one way to find out" Lucas said pulling his Cell Phone out of his pocket and dialing a number.

"The others sat there and waited..

"Luke is that you?" Karen asked...

"Yeah Ma, it's me" Lucas smiled.

"How are you?" Karen asked.

"Not so good, ya see, I'm here on a double date, with Brooke, Rachel and Rachel's new Boy of the week" Lucas laughed.

"Hey" Rachel said smaking his arm.

"So what's the problem?" Karen asked wondering if he needed advise.

"Well ya see, the problem is, her new boyfriend, has the same lastname as me, and has the same Dad's name as me and Same Mom's name as me, and guess what, he has an Uncle Keith who recently just passed away, Is that Ironic or not?" Lucas asked kinda pissed at this point.

"Luke listen, I was young and Dan was young" Karen said.

"I Get it mom, The only I don't get is how you could keep this from me and how Dan could keep this from Nathan" Lucas said as he hung up the phone.

"So it's true?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah it's true, Brother" Lucas laughed.

"Look I gotta go, I had fun, Bye" Nathan said as he got up from the table and left.

**A/N- Love it? Hate it?**


	4. Authors Note

Someone asked me how Lucas is 19 and Nathan only 18, in the Summary I had said that Lucas had just turned 19, I want him to be 1 year older than Nathan is, because we know in the show he is 3 months older than Nathan but we also know that's not possible with him haveing the same parents so Karen and Dan got preggers 3 months after Lucas was born and so he is a year older than Nathan is, and I also wanted it that way because Karen was young and couldnt take care of 2 babies, so Dan and her broke up and he took Nathan after he was born and Lucas was to young to know.

Hope that makes sence!


End file.
